nowhere left to run
by nando x3
Summary: "A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem" - pelo menos foi isso que Harry pensou ao deixar seus filhos mais velhos na plataforma nove e três quartos. Mas Como Albus Potter logo vai descobrir, Voldemort pode ter caído, mas o Mal não morreu.
1. O Expresso Hogwarts

**Nowhere Left to Run.**

**Shipper**: Rose/Scorpius, Scorpius/Albus e, eventualmente, Albus/Rose.

**Resumo**: "A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem" - pelo menos foi isso que Harry pensou ao deixar seus filhos mais velhos na plataforma nove e três quartos. Mas Como Albus Potter logo vai descobrir, Voldemort pode ter caído, mas o mal não morre. Ele só espera o _momento certo_ de agir.

**Período**: pós-epílogo.

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling – mas não é como se você já não soubesse disso, certo?

**N/A**: essa fic foi escrita há mais de dois anos, mas eu resolvi dar uma "atualizada" nela. Críticas e comentários são bem-vindos x3

* * *

▪ Epílogo ▪  
Dezenove anos depois... 

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã de 1º de setembro estava fresca como uma maçã, e a pequena família se agitava pela ruidosa rua rumo à grande estação. A fumaça do escapamento dos carros e a respiração dos pedestres reluziam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas se agitavam ruidosamente no topo dos carrinhos carregados de bagagem que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva andava lentamente e de modo tímido atrás de seus irmãos, segurando o braço de seu pai.

- Não demora muito, e logo será sua vez de ir – Harry disse a ela.

- Dois anos - fungou Lily. - Eu quero ir agora!

Os pedestres fitavam as corujas com curiosidade, enquanto a família seguia seu caminho em direção à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus soou às costas de Harry, sobrepondo a barulheira do lugar: seus filhos retomaram o debate que começaram no carro.  
- Eu não vou! Eu não vou ser um Sonserino!

- James, dá um descanso! – exclamou Ginny.

- Eu só disse que ele poderia ser – disse James sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão mais novo. – Não há nada de errado com isso. Ele poderia ficar na Sonserina.  
Mas ele silenciou ao receber o olhar de sua mãe. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Com um olhar levemente arrogante sobre o ombro para seu irmão mais novo, James tomou o carrinho das mãos de sua mãe e avançou correndo. Um momento depois, ele desaparecera.  
- Você vai me escrever, não vai? – Albus perguntou aos pais imediatamente, aproveitando a ausência momentânea de seu irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser. – respondeu Ginny.

- Não todo dia! – disse Albus rapidamente. - James disse que a maioria das pessoas só recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Nós escrevemos a James três vezes por semana no último ano. – Disse Ginny.

- E você não deve acreditar em tudo o que ele lhe conta sobre Hogwarts, – acrescentou Harry. – Seu irmão gosta de brincar.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram adiante o segundo carrinho, ganhando velocidade aos poucos. Assim que eles se aproximaram da barreira, Albus estremeceu, mas não houve colisão. Assim a família apareceu na plataforma 9 3/4, que estava enevoada pelo espesso vapor que saía do escarlate Expresso Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas fervilhavam na névoa, entre as quais James já desaparecera.  
- Onde eles estão? – Perguntou Albus ansioso enquanto caminhavam, observando atentamente as formas que se aproximavam na névoa.

- Nós os encontraremos – disse Ginny de modo tranquilizador.

Mas o vapor estava denso, e foi difícil distinguir a face de alguém. Destacadas de seus donos, as vozes soavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar em voz alta sobre os regulamentos do uso de vassouras, e ficou muito satisfeito da desculpa para não parar e cumprimentar.

- Eu acho que aqueles são eles, Al. – disse Ginny de repente. Um grupo de quatro pessoas surgiu da névoa, em pé ao lado do último vagão. Suas faces só entraram em foco quando Harry, Ginny, Lily e Albus chegaram bem perto.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Albus, soando imensamente aliviado. Rose, que já usava suas vestes de Hogwarts novinhas em folha, sorriu radiante para ele.

- Estacionou direitinho, então? – Ron perguntou a Harry. – Eu sim. Hermione não acredita que eu pude passar no teste de direção trouxa! Ela pensou que eu tive de Confundir o instrutor!  
- Não, eu não pensei – disse Hermione - Eu tenho completa confiança em você.

- Na prática, eu o Confundi sim. – Ron cochichou para Harry, enquanto juntos, eles erguiam o baú de Albus e a coruja para o embarcarem no trem. – Eu só esqueci de olhar no espelho retrovisor, e cá entre nós, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensor pra isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lily e Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, discutindo animadamente sobre para qual casa eles seriam sorteados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para Grifinória, nós vamos deserdar você – disse Ron – mas sem pressão.

- Ron!

Lily e Hugo riram, mas Albus e Rose ficaram sérios.

- Ele não quis dizer isso – disse Hermione e Ginny, mas Ron não estava prestando muita atenção. Recebendo um olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente para um ponto a uns quinze metros dali. A neblina havia diminuído por um momento, e três pessoas se encontravam em um agudo contraste junto à inconstante névoa.

- Olhe quem é!

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, com sua mulher e o filho Scorpius, com uma capa preta abotoada até a garganta. Seu cabelo recuava um pouco, o que acentuava seu queixo pontudo. O novo menino lembrava Draco, assim como Albus lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny o fitavam, acenou com a cabeça brevemente, e virou-se de novo.

- Então lá está o escorpiãozinho. – disse Ron em voz baixa. – Certifique-se de superá-lo em cada teste, Rosinha. Graças a Deus, você herdou o cérebro de sua mãe.

- Ron, pelo amor de Deus! – disse Hermione, meio áspera, meio divertida. – Não tente deixá-los um contra o outro antes mesmo de ter começado a escola!

- Você está certa, desculpe. – disse Ron, mas incapaz de se segurar, ele acrescentou. – Não seja muito amigável com ele, então, Rosinha. O vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria você por se casar com um sangue-puro desses.

- Ei!

James reapareceu; ele se livrara de seu baú, da coruja e do carrinho de bagagem por conta própria, e estava, evidentemente, cheio de novidades.

- Teddy está lá atrás! – ele disse sem fôlego, apontando acima do ombro para trás, dentro de uma massa de névoa. – Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinhem o que ele está fazendo? Ele e Victoire estavam se beijando!

Ele encarou os adultos, visivelmente desapontado pela falta de reação.

- Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Ele e Victoire se beijando! Vic, nossa prima! E eu perguntei ao Teddy o que ele estava fazendo...

- Você os interrompeu? – perguntou Ginny, em um tom divertido. – Oh, você é tão parecido com o Ron...

- ...e então, mandou-me ir embora! Eles estão se beijando! – James acrescentou, preocupado que não estivesse sendo claro.

- Oh, seria fascinante se eles se casassem! – sussurrou Lily em êxtase. – Então Teddy seria realmente parte da família!

- Ele já aparece para jantar quase quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry – Por que apenas não o convidamos para viver conosco, e terminamos logo com isso?

- É! – disso James entusiasmado. – E não me importo de dividir o quarto com Al... Teddy poderia ficar com meu quarto!

- Não. – disse Harry resoluto – Você e Al só dividirão o quarto quando eu quiser demolir a casa. - Ele checou o velho relógio de pulso. – São quase onze, é melhor vocês embarcarem.  
- Não esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! – Ginny disse a James enquanto o abraçava.  
- Mamãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!

- Mas o Neville, você sabe...

James girou os olhos.

- Fora da escola, sim, mas dentro, ele é o Professor Longbottom, não é? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e dar-lhe um abraço...

Balançando a cabeça pela tolice de sua mãe, ele desabafou o que sentia mirando um pontapé em Albus.

- Até mais, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.

- Eu pensei que eles fossem invisíveis! Você disse que eles eram invisíveis! – mas James apenas riu. Permitiu que sua mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido em seu pai e, então, saltou rápido para dentro do trem. Eles o viram acenar, e depois correr a toda velocidade pelo corredor para encontrar os amigos.

- Testrálios não são algo com que se preocupar. – Harry disse a Albus – Eles são dóceis, não há por que se assustar com eles. De qualquer jeito, você não irá para a escola nas carruagens, mas sim nos botes.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedida em Albus.

- Vejo você no natal.

- Tchau, Al. – disse Harry enquanto o abraçava. – Não esqueça que Hagrid convidou você para o chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não faça bagunça com Peeves. Não duele com ninguém até que você tenha aprendido como. E, principalmente, não deixe James enrolar você.

- O que faço se eu for para a Sonserina?

O sussurro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry sabia que somente o momento da partida forçaria Albus a revelar quão grande e sincero esse seu medo era. Harry se agachou e a face de Albus ficou só levemente acima da sua. Dos três filhos de Harry, Albus foi o único a herdar os olhos da avó, Lily.

- Albus Severus. – Harry disse calmamente, de modo que ninguém além de Ginny pudesse ouvir, e ela foi delicada o bastante para fingir acenar para Rose, que estava à bordo do trem agora. – Você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi sonserino, e o outro, provavelmente o homem mais magnífico que já conheci.

- Mas apenas diz...

- ...então, a Sonserina ganharia um excelente aluno, não? Não importa para nós, Al. Mas se importa para você, você será capaz de escolher entre Grifinória ou Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considerará sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Foi assim comigo. – disse Harry.

Ele nunca contara algo do tipo a nenhum de seus filhos antes, e ele viu a admiração no rosto de Albus quando o contou. Mas como as portas estavam batendo ao longo de todo o trem escarlate, e os contornos obscuros dos pais se aglomerando adiante pelos beijos de despedida e últimas recomendações, Albus subiu ao vagão e Ginny fechou a porta logo após ele. Os alunos se dependuravam às janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto no trem como fora dele, pareciam se voltarem para Harry.

- Por que todos eles estão olhando? – perguntou Albus enquanto ele e Rose estendiam os pescoços para olhar os outros alunos.

- Não se preocupe com isso! – disse Ron. – Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso.  
Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lily riram. O trem começou a se mover, e Harry andava ao longo dele, observando o rosto magro de seu filho, já inflamado de excitação.

Harry permaneceu sorrindo e acenando, mesmo sendo uma perda de tempo, observando seu filho deslizar para longe dele...

O último rastro de névoa evaporou no ar do outono. O trem dobrou a esquina, e a mão de Harry permanecia levantada num gesto de adeus.

- Ele ficará bem. – murmurou Ginny. Harry olhou para Ginny e, então, ele baixou sua mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em formato de raio em sua testa.

- Eu sei que ficará.

A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

* * *

O trem fez uma curva fechada, impedindo que o moreno e a ruiva continuassem a ver seus pais, apesar de Albus ter certeza de ter visto Harry continuar com a mão erguida, acenando em sua direção.

Um silêncio desagradável se instaurou entre os dois primos, enquanto continuavam a se encarar. Rose parecia um tanto exasperada, como se a ideia de ter, enfim, deixado sua casa e agora estar rumando para Hogwarts ainda fosse um sonho. Albus permaneceu encarando a prima por alguns segundos, até desviar o olhar na direção da janela, dando-se conta só então que o trem já havia deixado Londres – trechos descampados, onde uma ou outra vaca ainda pastava, podiam ser vistos em flashes rápidos, através dos vidros.

Então essa era a sensação de ir a Hogwarts? Deixar para trás sua casa, seus pais e todo o resto? Por um momento, Albus desejou que o trem parasse, pois ele queria descer. Não, definitivamente não estava preparado para ir a Hogwarts ainda! Ele queria ficar em casa, ao lado de sua mãe, de seu pai, Teddy...

E se ele fosse para a Sonserina? Seu pai dissera que não havia problema, eles não se importariam, mas, mesmo assim, Albus não se sentia muito seguro quanto a isso. O que seu tio Ronald dissera mesmo? Ah, ele iria deserdar Hugo caso o mesmo fosse parar na Sonserina. Seu pai não seria capaz de fazer o mesmo... seria?

- Ei, pretendem passar a tarde toda aí, é? – indagou uma voz fria e arrastada às suas costas, fazendo Albus e Rose (que ainda estava ali, ao seu lado, encarando-o fixamente) se virarem.  
Albus não precisou nem mesmo de dez segundos para identificar quem era o dono da voz; tinha o visto na plataforma de relance e seu pai comentara sobre ele uma ou outra vez. As feições finas e elegantes, os olhos azuis, frios e distantes, a pele pálida e os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe em desordem sobre os olhos tornavam Scorpius Malfoy uma figura digna de ser observada. Quando os azuis dele cruzaram com os verdes de Albus, o garoto sentiu as mãos tremerem e a garganta secar. Era quase como se dezenas de borboletas tivessem começado a lutar dentro de seu estômago.

O primeiro som produzido veio de Rose – a ruiva dera um muxoxo de insatisfação ao ver quem estava ali.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, cruzando os braços. Quando, enfim, Albus conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do garoto a sua frente, voltou-se para a prima e, ao encará-la, quase deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa; ele sabia que Rose parecia-se demais com a mãe de vez em quando, mas nunca vira aquele olhar repreendedor digno de Hermione Weasley em seus olhos até aquele momento.

Scorpius encarou Rose por um momento, estreitando os olhos, uma expressão quase predatória no rosto. Albus recuou um passo, observando quando ele sustentavam o olhar; era como se estivesse brincando de "sério", em que quem piscasse perdia. Foi Malfoy quem baixou os olhos, encarando os cadarços dos próprios sapatos.

- Eu...só vim perguntar se vocês dois não querem dividir a cabine comigo e com Blake. – ele indicou um cabine mais adiante, cuja porta estava entreaberta.

Antes mesmo que Rose pudesse abrir a boca, Albus deu um passo à frente, em direção ao garoto. Ele, porém, permaneceu parado, como se esperasse que Rose seguisse o primo. Weasley, no entanto, continuou de braços cruzados, lançando um olhar mortífero a Albus.

- Pensei que você fosse dividir uma cabine comigo e com James! – sibilou a garota, trincando os dentes.

Por um momento – um momento longo e desagradável, ele tinha que admitir – Albus pesou os pontos. Poderia ir com Scorpius, filho da maior inimizade de seu pai nos tempos de escola, juntar-se a alguém que ele mal conhecia direito; ou seguir Rose até o compartimento do irmão e passar a tarde toda ouvindo James e seus amigos zoá-lo, usando sua dúvida sobre ir para Sonserina como algum tipo de objeto de tortura macabro. Permanecer com Scorpius pareceu bem mais tentador a Albus naquele momento.

- Porque não se senta conosco? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz mais controlada possível. Parou ao lado de Scorpius, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos; podia sentir que Rose ainda estava encarando-o, provavelmente parecendo ultrajada. Eles eram amigos desde que se entendiam por gente e Rosie conhecia melhor do que ninguém – por isso sempre acaba tomando as decisões pelos dois e raramente era contrariada. E quando acontecia... bem, ela geralmente não lidava muito bem com isso.

Prova disso é que não respondeu à pergunta de Scorpius; limitou-se a soltar um bufo bastante audível, passando por Albus e empurrando os dois para abrir caminho. Antes de desaparecer dentro de uma cabine, Albus ainda a ouviu dizer "Espero que se divirta com seus novos _amigos_, Albus", o que não soara muito mais como um mau-agouro do que qualquer outra coisa.

Albus permaneceu parado, estático, por alguns instantes, ainda observando o ponto onde a prima acabara de desaparecer. Seu pai, Harry, sempre lhe contara suas historias do tempo de Hogwarts, principalmente as que envolviam o pai de Scorpius e a mãe de Rose. Ele sabia que Draco tinha (ou tivera) muito preconceito com relação à sua tia Hermione - só não imaginava que, agora, os filhos deles iriam reviver essa briguinha infantil. Principalmente se quem tivesse dado o pontapé inicial tivesse sido Rose Weasley. Era quase inacreditável.

Certo, não _tão_ inacreditável; só tinha esperado que sua prima não seguisse as sugestões do pai tão à risca.

- Vamos, Albino, deixa eu te apresentar meu amigo Blake Zabini. – Scorpius quebrou o silêncio desagradável que a saída de Rose deixara, dando um tapinha em seu ombro e ajudando-o a arrastar o malão – Posso te chamar de Albino, certo?

Albus confirmou com a cabeça, ainda meio trêmulo. Sentiu seu coração bater com muito mais força do que o normal contra sua caixa torácica, enquanto tentava controlar a tremedeira em suas pernas. Porque aquela voz mansa e arrastada de Scorpius tinha aquela reação sobre ele?

Scorpius o empurrou levemente até a cabine, onde um rapaz negro estava sentado sobre um dos assentos, concentrado na leitura de um livro. À primeira vista, Blake parecia ser alguém bastante arrogante; quando Scorpius os apresentou, o garoto limitou-se a lançar um olhar de esguelha e voltar a sua leitura, torcendo levemente o nariz em desaprovação. Zabini era mais Palto e encorpado do que ambos, mas sem necessariamente parecer gordo. Poderia até ser descrito como "bonito", mas a expressão em seu rosto dava a entender que ele estava enjoado durante a maior parte do tempo. A característica mais marcante em seu rosto eram os olhos, pequenos e castanho-escuros, que pareciam uma maquina de Raios-X contra sua pele.

Scorpius indicou-lhe um dos acentos com um aceno da mão, enquanto fechava as cortinas do compartimento.

- Então... em que casa você vai ficar? Sonserina, como a gente? – perguntou Scorpius, sentando-se diante de Albus, próximo à janela. Potter sentiu seu estomago afundar, quando os olhos azuis de Scorpius entraram em contraste, novamente, com os seus.

- Não quero ser sonserino. – murmurou, engolindo em seco. Só então Blake pareceu esboçar alguma reação; empertigou-se na cadeira e mirou o garoto, de cima a baixo, avaliando direito pela primeira vez. Sua recusa em ir para a Sonserina parecia tê-lo ofendido.

- Então, não sabe o que vai perder. – retrucou. Sua voz era um pouco mais baixa e grossa do que os garotos da sua idade Albus encolheu os ombros, enquanto voltava a fitar a janela. Ouviu Scorpius e Blake cochicharem algo, mas não lhes deu atenção; os campos arados passavam, velozes, diante de si, e ele se sentia extramente deslocado entre aqueles dois futuros sonserinos. Não teria sido melhor ficar com James e Rose?

Tenho certeza de que você ficará bem na Sonserina. – comentou Scorpius, deitando-se confortavelmente sobre dois bancos, as pernas sobre as coxas de Blake (que fez uma careta), olhando para o teto da cabine. – Afinal, você já tem dois amigos lá, não é? E assim você acaba não ficando na sombra da sua família.

Ele nem sequer chegou a se perguntar como o garoto sabia que ele preferia manter certa distância de James e suas "brincadeirinhas" desagradáveis, por mais que fosse, de certa forma, verdade. A única coisa que conseguiu perguntar foi:

- De quem você está falando?

Scorpius franziu a sobrancelha e encarou Blake, que deu de ombros e voltou a encarar seu livro, concentrado. O loiro, então, voltou a encarar Albus, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- De nós, é claro! Nós somos amigos, não somos? – ele bateu na coxa de Blake, que se limitou a concordar com a cabeça e murmurar "os melhores". Albus sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Scorpius se limitou a sorrir e fechar os olhos.

- Serão os melhores anos de nossas vidas. – comentou, passando um braço por trás da cabeça.

Albus voltou a encarar a janela, evitando deixar escapar um brevíssimo suspiro por entre seus lábios. Lançou um olhar de esguelha a Scorpius, que parecia desenhar coisas no ar com a ponta da varinha. Em certo ângulo, o filho de Draco Malfoy parecia meio _lunático_. E isso, de certa forma, deixava-o mais bonito.

- É, sem duvida, serão os melhores... – comentou Albus, fechando os olhos também. Aqueles seriam _longos_ sete anos...


	2. A Seleção

**capítulo dois**

_a seleção._

- Alunos novos! Por aqui, alunos novos! - entre a multidão de gente que se atropelava para fora do Expresso Hogwarts, uma figura logo se destacou na multidão. Sacudindo sua lanterna e acenando para os recém-chegados, Hagrid tentava chamar a atenção dos alunos do primeiro ano - não que qualquer um deles conseguisse desviar os olhos do meio-gigante grisalho parado ali. Entre as várias cabeças e queixos caidos, o Guarda-Caça de Hogwarts identificou uma conhecida; e naquele momento, Rubeus não pôde deixar de sentir um forte dèjá vu.

Há quase cinquenta anos atrás, em uma noite não muito diferente daquela, um garotinho não muito diferente daquele tinha saltado do trem, acompanhado daqueles que mais tarde seriam seus melhores amigos - e que causariam mais confusões do que a paciência da profa. Minerva conseguiria suportar. Catorze anos depois dos Marotos terem deixado Hogwarts, era a vez do _filho_ dele voltar, acompanhado de um certo ruivo que veio a se tornar seu melhor-amigo e cunhado. Foi quase com um aperto no coração - muito mais de emoção do que de tristeza - que Hagrid acompanhou a terceira geração da família Potter se empurrar até onde ele estava, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Mas tão logo sua atenção se desviou de Albus Potter, voltou-se para _quem_ estava com ele - e se a tendência dos Potter era se tornar melhores-amigos de quem conheciam naquele trem, então Alb teria problemas.

- Ouça, - Hagrid começou, apoiando a mão em um ombro do rapaz. Os joelhos de Albus se curvaram para frente e ele fez uma careta - se alguma coisa acontecer, _qualquer coisa_, é só vir falar comigo, entendido? - Rubeus avaliou Scorpius por um olhar, com desagrado. O jovem Malfoy continuava conversando com Blake Zabini e nem se dera conta da atitude do meio-gigante.

- Vou ficar bem. - Albus coçou a nuca, desconfortável. - Mamãe mandou um abraço.

- Oh, sim, abraço recebido. Lembre-me de mandar uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão para ela na semana que vem. - Albus tentou conter uma careta, ainda se lembrando de como um de seus dentes de leite tinha ficado preso em um pedaço de um daqueles bolos. - Agora vamos, os barcos nos esperam. Alunos novos, por aqui, me sigam! Ei, você, nada de se esgueirar para as carruagens!

- Quem era o grandão ali? - Scorpius perguntou, quando Albus se reuniu a eles, pouco tempo depois. Explicou a eles quem era Hagrid, o que ele fazia e algumas das histórias que seu pai tinha lhe contado sobre o Guarda-Caças, enquanto caminhavam da estação de Hogsmeade até o cais. Scorpius parecia fascinado com as histórias sobre a floresta proibida, mas Blake não parecia tão interessado.

- Não é como se eles fossem nos deixar entrar lá. - ele comentou, dando de ombros. - Mas eu ouvi dizer que há todos os tipos de coisas dentro. Todo tipo de coisas _mesmo_.

É, Albus sabia. Harry tinha lhe contado sobre muitas das coisas que o próprio vira por ali em seus tempos de escola e cada nova aventura fazia Albino desejar mais e mais ficar _longe_ daquela área dos terrenos do castelo. Acromântulas, lobisomens, dementadores, gigantes! Ele não tinha certeza nem de que conseguiria segurar uma varinha sem arrancar o próprio olho processo, imagina lidar com algo assim!

Scorpius não parecia compartilhar da idéia - na verdade, enquanto embarcavam nos botes que usariam para atravessar o lago negro ("eles são seguros, certo? _Certo_?"), podia ouvir Malfoy e Zabini confabularem sobre como conseguiriam escapar em uma noite dessas e ir procurar algum bichinho de estimação por lá. Albus tinha até pensado em dizer que não queria nenhum filhote de unicórnio escondido debaixo de sua cama, até se lembrar de que eles não iriam para a mesma casa.

"Talvez a Sonserina não seja _tão_ ruim..." pegou-se pensando, enquanto observava a nuca de Scorpius, que agora sacudia um dedo na direção do imponente castelo de Hogwarts, erguendo-se diante deles com suas dezenas de torres e torrinhas. As milhares de luzes refletiam na água do lago, tornando a travessia um espetáculo ainda maior do que era assistir os tentáculos da Lula Gigante tentarem agarrar os barquinhos - mas mesmo assim, Albus se sentia cada vez mais intimidado pela aproximação do castelo, ciente de que aquele seria o maior passo que iria dar na vida. Tudo iria mudar no momento em que entrasse naquele castelo... e ele ainda não se sentia _pronto_.

- Fiquem aqui, logo um dos professores vai levá-los para a seleção. - Hagrid deu um tapinha no ombro de Albus, antes de deixá-los em uma salinha ao lado do Salão Principal. A maioria dos outros alunos à sua volta pareciam nervosos com a seleção, principalmente os que vinham de famílias trouxas, mas ele podia ouvir uma voz conhecida sussurrando como era a seleção e que ninguém deveria se preocupar.

Era extremamente típico de Rose. Não ajudar a acalmar as pessoas - mostrar que sabia mais do que todo mundo.

Aparentemente _Blake_ era assim, também. Mas no caso de Zabini, ele era ainda _mais_ arrogante.

- Então... meu pai sempre me falou sobre a rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória... - Scorpius começou, passando um braço ao redor do ombro de Albus. - Então, caso você queira ir mesmo para a Grifinória, como o resto da sua família, eu espero que isso não afete nossa amizade. Certo?

- Tudo bem. - Albus encolheu os ombros, desviando o olhar do novo amigo. Provavelmente deveria estar em todos os livros de História da Magia que a família Potter vinha de uma longa linhagem de grifinórios... mas ainda era meio desconfortável que Scorpius soubesse tanto sobre ele, quando seu pai raramente tocava no nome "Malfoy" em casa.

Albus fechou os olhos por um momento, concentrando-se só na sensação de ter os braços de Scorpius ao redor de seu pescoço. A sensação era boa e fazia as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem ainda mais furiosamente. Era errado gostar tanto de estar perto de alguém? Era errado considerar ir para a Sonserina por causa disso?

Ele sabia que seu pai iria apoiá-lo se ele decidisse assim, mas os prós e os contras estavam deixando-o confuso. Estar na Grifinória significava ter de estar à sombra de James em basicamente tudo, além de agüentar Rose reclamando sobre sua amizade com Blake e Scorpius (ela obviamente iria, considerando sua reação no trem). Ir para a Sonserina daria motivos suficientes para que o irmão o zoasse e para deixar a prima mais irritada. Um ponto positivo para a segunda opção era que ele só teria de agüentá-los realmente durante as férias.

- Acho que ele está fora de órbita. - alguém sussurrou, cutucando-lhe nas costelas. Albus piscou os olhos, confuso, ao perceber que Scorpius e Blake o encaravam com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Em algum momento ele sabia que eles tinham sido conduzidos para fora da sala por uma professora alta e com longos cabelos loiros que caiam-lhe quase à cintura, cujos olhos pareciam esquadrinhar cada um deles como um Raio-X, mas Albus não estivera prestando atenção - sua atenção estava tão focada em qual das Casas escolher que ele nem tinha percebido que a seleção começara.

- Será que o monte de doces que comemos no trem afetou o cérebro dele? - Scorpius soltou uma risadinha, apertando-lhe o ombro.

Eles estavam no Salão Principal, parados em fila diante do que parecia ser um banquinho de três pernas, onde um chapéu velho estava repousado. Tão logo Malfoy o cutucara, o Salão se enxera com palmas, fazendo as velas que flutuavam acima de suas cabeças se sacudirem e as bandeiras com os simbolos de cada Casa sobre as mesas tremulizarem. Blake comentou algo sobre o chapéu ter terminado de cantar.

James comentara certa vez que o Chapéu Seletor mal tocara em sua cabeça e já lhe mandara para a Grifinória, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu com a maioria dos estudantes. Certas vezes havia longos minutos de silêncio, enquanto o Chapéu sussurrava coisas ou se contorcia, tentando definir em qual das Casas o aluno deveria ficar - a única exceção foi Maximillian Longbottom, que foi enviado para a Lufa-Lufa antes mesmo do Chapéu lhe cobrir totalmente o topo da cabeça.

E então era a vez de Scorpius.

- Hmm, esse aqui é interessante. Já vi uma mente dessas antes... sim, sim, mas faz muito tempo. Grande potencial, é. Como o resto da família. Acho que não existe melhor lugar pra ir do que a... - e o Chapéu fez uma pausa dramática, obrigando Scorpius a fechar os olhos e trincar os dentes - Sonserina!

A mesa ao seu lado explodiu em comemoração e alguns alunos mais velhos se adiantariam para dar tapinhas nas costas de Scorpius quando este se juntou a eles. Albus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo as palmas das mesmas suadas. Blake sussurrou algo como "grande surpresa", mas Potter não deu atenção. Não demorou muito mais para que fosse seu nome a ser chamado.

- Mais um para a Grifinória! - ele ouviu James gritar, seguido por uma série de urros de comemoração vindos daquela mesa. Scorpius retrucou algo e antes que o chapéu lhe cobrisse os olhos, ele pôde ver que seu irmão e seu amigo estavam lançando olhares homicidas um contra o outro.

- Outro Potter, não é? Mas não parece muito com o irmão. - o Chapéu sussurrou. - Tem muito do pai, sim, e os mesmos medos. Grifinória ou Sonserina? Eu acho que você já sabe qual vai escolher... Precisa que eu diga em voz alta? Sonserina! - e mais uma vez a casa das serpentes explodiu em palmas e uivos de contentação, muito pouco afetados pelos gritos que vinham da mesa da Grifinória. James parecia prestes a saltar em sua direção e apertar-lhe o pescoço, mas foi o que ele viu nos olhos de Rose que o afetou mais.

Albus nunca tinha visto tanta _decepção_ nos olhos de alguém como vira em Rose naquele momento - e aquilo lhe atingiu com tanta força que era uma sorte que Scorpius tivesse lhe puxado para sentar, ou suas pernas teriam cedido.

- Parece que estamos juntos nessa! - ele riu, enquanto alguns alunos se adiantavam para lhe dar os parabéns. Alguns poucos outros, entretanto, não pareciam muito felizes com a presença dele ali.

Rose foi selecionada para a Grifinória - não que alguém tenha ficado surpreso - e Blake se juntou a eles alguns minutos depois. O tilintar de taças chamou a atenção dos alunos e quando eles perceberam que o diretor tinha se levantado, o Salão caiu em silêncio novamente. Foi só então que Albus viu _quem_ era o Diretor.

- Neville? - deixou escapar, atraindo a atenção de alguns colegas. O professor Longbottom (que até onde ele sabia, ensinava Herbologia) sorriu em sua direção, fazendo um gesto breve com sua taça. Neville era um dos amigos mais próximos de seu pai e sua família jantava em sua casa praticamente todo mês. Quando ele tinha sido promovido à Diretor? E por que ele não tinha dito isso durante as férias?

- Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, durante as férias a professora McGonagall se aposentou. Ela voltou a viver com sua família em Aberdeen e eu, como vice-diretor, fui convidado a assumir seu lugar. Não se preocupem, alunos da Grifinória, a professora Harrieth, de Transfiguração, irá tomar conta da Casa. - ele indicou a mulher loira que tinha os selecionado e novamente Albus teve a sensação de que aqueles olhos verdes estavam avaliando sua alma novamente. A Grifinória vibrou em comemoração. - Como novo professor de Herbologia, eu gostaria que vocês recebessem o prof. Crowley. - e ele indicou a ponta oposta da mesa, onde um homem franzino e grisalho se encolhia.

Não houveram muitos aplausos ou comemoração - a maioria ainda estava analisando o professor, que não parecia muito confortável com a situação, apesar do largo sorriso do professor Longbottom. Este, ao perceber o silêncio desagradável, preferiu iniciar o jantar.

- Mal posso esperar para que as aulas comecem. - Blake comentou, enchendo o prato de comida. Scorpius concordou com a cabeça, sacudindo o garfo. O frango preso ali quase acertou o rosto de Albus.

- Quero mais é conhecer o resto do castelo. Papai disse que no quarto ano ele encontrou uma passagem secreta na Sonserina, mas nunca me disse onde fica. - ele coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Eu sei onde fica a passagem. - uma garota se pronunciou. Era baixa e morena, com os dentes da frente bem pronunciados. Ela não era bonita, estava fora de forma e havia algo no modo como ela o encarava que fez sua espinha gelar. - Mas não é bom se meter por lá, a parede pode desabar a qualquer momento.

- E você seria...? - Blake franziu o cenho. A garota sorriu, estreitando os olhos.

- Shelby. Shelby O'Leary. Sou a monitora. - ela indicou a insigna cintilante no peito e por um momento Albus achou que a serpente ali tinha tentado lhe dar o bote. - E vocês, é melhor se apressarem. O jantar acaba daqui há pouco.

Albus preferiu não comer muito - ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos doces que Scorpius comprara no trem -, deixando-se assistir enquanto os colegas praticamente _atacavam_ a comida. Tinha acabado de comer o pedaço de uma maçã quando a coisa aconteceu.

Um calafrio percorreu da base de sua coluna à sua nuca, arrepiando todos os seus pêlos. Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de sibilar em seu ouvido alguma coisa ou uma lufada de vento gelado tivesse o atingido. Ao olhar para frente, seus olhos cruzaram os de Blake e por um momento ele viu as íris escuras se tornarem vermelhas, injetadas; era como se seu rosto estivesse se transformando bem diante de seus olhos. Antes mesmo que Albus pudesse piscar, tudo tinha voltado ao normal, entretanto.

- Eu realmente acho que aqueles sapos de chocolate te fizeram mal, Albino. - Scorpius sussurrou, parecendo realmente preocupado. Albus sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ignorando o suor frio.

- O jantar está acabando, é melhor a gente ir. - ele se afastou da mesa, acompanhando os alunos que também se preparavam para sair. Ele pôde ouvir Neville dar meia dúzia de avisos (algo sobre não ir à Floresta Proibida e evitar transitar nos corredores depois do toque de recolher) e Shelby e o outro monitor mandarem que os primeiranistas os seguissem, mas ele novamente tinha parado de prestar atenção.

O que diabos tinha exatamente acontecido ali? O que diabos tinha acontecido com _ele_? Antes de ser arrastado para fora do Salão, tentou dar uma boa olhada em James, mas não conseguia identificá-lo no meio da multidão. Tinha ele lhe enfeitiçado? Podia ser uma explicação lógica. O que fora aquilo dos olhos vermelhos em Blake? E por que ele continuava se sentindo tão... estranho?

- Essa é a passagem da Sonserina. - o garoto monitor se adiantou, indicando um trecho de parede lisa. - Lembrem-se: parede da esquerda do terceiro corredor a partir do acervo de poções. Nunca digam para ninguém e, principalmente, não espalhem ou esqueçam a senha. A dessa semana é "sui profusus". - ao dizer a senha, o trecho de parede lisa ao lado deles se abriu, dando passagem a eles. - Os dormitórios masculinos ficam à esquerda e os femininos, à direita. Não tentem entrar nos dormitórios alheios se quiserem manter todos os membros intactos e nos lugares certos. Suas malas já foram levadas para baixo. Qualquer dúvida, é só nos perguntar. - e ele os deu as costas, desaparecendo em uma porta não muito distante dali. Shelby continuou no salão comunal durante alguns minutos, conversando com as alunas novas.

- Até amanhã, Albino. - Scorpius disse, passando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama. Ele tinha pegado a cama do meio, à esquerda da sua e à direita da cama de Blake, que ainda não tinha descido. Era a primeira vez que eles ficavam sozinhos _realmente_.

- Boa noite. - ele suspirou, caindo na cama. Os lençóis de linho eram macios e confortáveis, lhe lembravam muito os de sua casa. Casa... Albus ainda sentiria falta da antiga rotina.

Mas algo lhe dizia que aquela nova seria muito mais interessante.


End file.
